


Easing Ennui

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: A New World Fool [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Biting, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant partner, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Mostly Pwp, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Transferred temporarily to the sleepy town of Inaba due to a 'mishap' at work, Reader meets Adachi, just as bored as them. The two decide to ease each other's boredom in a way that doesn't involve anything malicious.(Beware P4G Story Spoilers.)
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Series: A New World Fool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871827
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Easing Ennui

**Author's Note:**

> After Playing P4G thanks to the steam release, as well as P4AU, I decided I needed to write something (Or multiple somethings - time will tell) for Adachi. As much as he is a murderous ass, I can't help but like him very much (And as someone who does destructive things when bored - though not really on the level of murder - I can relate a bit to Adachi's personality). The change between gentle & cute and callous & devious hits just right.

Some days you wished you kept your vindictive side in check. At least just enough to keep you from getting into jams like your current one. You worked at a business specializing in network design and administration, generally for smaller, private clients. You also had an unfortunate habit of ‘getting back’ at more rude clients. Normally, you weren’t found out - or at least not that it was YOUR fault. You did your job well enough otherwise, normally even your bosses wouldn’t have believed any stories of sabotage or mischief. There were always exceptions though - this time was one of them. Your most recent offense had landed you a _temporary_ transfer to the sleepy town of Inaba. You were assigned to manage and improve the network of the local police department, supposedly in need of an overdue update. Some big new case of their would benefit from the update, you were told. You weren’t happy to hear about it, but counted yourself lucky they didn’t just fire you.

As soon as you’d set eyes on the quaint country town, you knew it would be boring as hell. The countryside town was peaceful and honestly very pretty. However, ‘peaceful and pretty’ weren’t exactly the spice of life. Amusing or not. while you endured your punishment, you were just going to have to play nice with the locals and find a way to deal with the boredom. You made your bed and now it was time to lie it.

Color you lucky then to have so swiftly found an unexpected potential solution to your tedium in the form of one of the local police detectives. They called him ‘Tohru Adachi’ - or sometimes just called him a slacker. The lean young man with unkempt black hair and friendly grey eyes seemed unassuming and inoffensive overall. His skewed red tie and somewhat wrinkled shirt imparted a casual air that made him easy to approach. With his relaxed attitude, you weren’t surprised to see him get chewed out here and there by one of the older, more grizzled looking detectives. Yet there was something quite charming about his smile and friendliness while he greeted you. He even listened attentively enough as you explained what you would be doing during your time at the Inaba Police Station.

You decided you would need to track him down later and see if he fancied an evening out to a local pub or bar. A way for you to get to know him better and feel things out. Maybe you could persuade him into making your time in Inaba a bit more exciting in some way or another.

\--------------------------------

**Shiroku Pub, South Shopping District**

The two of you sat together at the small bar of Shiroku Pub for quite some time, drinking, laughing, and talking, both with each other and, now and then, the friendly bartender and even once the employee who had been washing dishes to the side - whom you were surprised to see Adachi recognized. Nephew of his boss Dojima, he had mentioned sheepishly. People hadn’t been kidding when they talked about Inaba being a small town. How often did stuff like this happen you had to wonder? Was this kind of mundane familiarity what you had to look forward to during your stay?

Once the initial pleasantries were past, you started doing your best to figure out if Adachi might be interested in a little late night fun. The detective seemed fun, handsome, and laid back, in your mind a good choice for a good time. However, after several hours of subtle hints of touch and tone, It didn’t feel like much headway was being made. Once or twice, you thought his tone dropped to an octave that made a shudder run up your spine, but couldn’t tell if it was just a combination of your imagination and booze or not. Was it that badly blurring your ability to tell? You didn’t think you were nearly that far gone. Maybe he was just someone who didn’t get hints very well. Maybe you weren’t as good at dropping them as you thought. Maybe a little bit of everything above.

You wouldn’t be so easily discouraged though and the conversation carried on much later into the evening, light and easy. You seemed quite comfortable as if he were an old friend, and the conversation flowed readily. Of course, it wasn’t unusual for people to be comfortable with him, Adachi knew that and often took advantage of it when he could. He might not inwardly trust many folks, but their trust in him was both a benefit and a chore. Very few were wary of the 'goofy, gentle detective’. It was easy to convince them that any slip of the tongue or stumble was just him being naturally clumsy or foolish, especially if he threw in some shyness or awkwardness on top. Almost all of them ignored the sharp and stony wit beneath the surface.

Contrary to your thoughts, Adachi wasn’t missing anything from you. Earlier at the police station, he hadn’t failed to catch the once-over you gave him when you first met. In fact, he returned it eagerly when you weren’t paying attention. You came off as bored as he was by your own transfer to this town in the middle of nowhere. You were just as eager to do something to liven it up, judging by the way you had been acting through the evening. As oblivious as people must have thought Adachi, only a total idiot could miss all the signs. You made sure to get close to him whenever possible, coyly sharing little work secrets and stories that would have surely gotten you into trouble or small flirty phrases. Taking each opportunity to lightly touch or lay your hand on his arm, his shoulder, his knee as you spoke. All subtle things meant to lure him in, entice him to play your game.

Adachi played a game of his own, however, and it wouldn’t be difficult to flip the table and draw you to him instead. To convince you past the point of low-key flirtation and into making a real move. Ordinarily, he wasn’t afraid to make a move on a cute girl. Though the last few times he tried in Inaba ended with him shoving the object of his affections through the TV portal to whatever deathtrap realm happened to exist on the other side. As much of a rush as he got from using his new power, the rejections stung and left a poor taste in his mouth at the same time. Pushing the events of the past aside, Adachi returned his attention to you and dove back into his game. The cunning detective was confident at the end of the night you would alleviate his monotony, one way or another.

* * *

Last call didn’t really seem to come at Shiroku, at least not until the light of dawn came, so staying there until then was a foolhardy idea. Instead, when you deemed yourself pleasantly intoxicated, you decided it was the time to shoot your shot. The black of night had descended fully on town some time ago. You were still on the fence as to whether your drinking buddy for the night had been receptive to your flirting. He didn’t seem to be openly rejecting it, leaving hope. You just hoped the consequences wouldn’t be too inconvenient if Adachi wasn’t into you.

Exiting the building side-by-side with Adachi, bathed in the blue neon light of the Shiroku sign, you turned to him. You grabbed at the sleeve of his jacket, leaning up to murmur in his ear in what you hoped was a playful, seductive voice. **“What would you say to coming back to my place for a bit, detective?”** Hopefully he understood you weren’t asking him to your apartment for just more talking.

Ah, there it was, the invitation Adachi had been waiting for. He had to hold back a more devious smirk, his mouth instead quirking upward in his trademark crooked smile. He watched the barely concealed relief flash across your face when he answered. Either you were just that dull or he had been laying on the obliviousness a bit too thick. You must have thought he was going to reject your invitation. **“Sure, I couldn’t let you head home all alone at this time of night,”** He answered, feigning chivalry. It wasn’t like he really cared whether or not you made it back safely, not that there was much danger in this podunk town to begin, save for himself and Namatame.

* * *

Coming to your door you could feel slight jitters, but tamped the unwanted nerves down. What good was getting jittery going to do you? It wasn’t like you thought Adachi was going to try anything you didn’t already have in mind. Hell, you had expected he would need more coaxing to come with you, even when he _did,_ he presented himself as a gentleman. Despite that reasoning, the presence of the thin man so close behind you that you could feel the heat of his breath fan across your neck made you fumble with your keys for a second. A moment you hoped had missed. Finally getting the lock to cooperate, you opened the door and welcomed him in with a slow flourish of your arm. **“Nothing special, but make yourself at home,”** You said cheerily.

Adachi took a moment after stepping in to study the modest apartment nonchalantly. He noticed it was built in much the same way as his own, though yours seemed to separate the living room and bedroom, judging by the hints of the rooms behind the sliding doors he could see. A somewhat broken in, but comfortable looking couch sat back against one wall, a low coffee table sitting a couple of feet in front of it. Beyond that, a small flatscreen on top of a shelf, flanked by a small lamp glowing dimly. Through the closer sliding door, he could make out what seemed to be a small kitchen area. Overall, it was rather simple and unimpressive. Of course, it wasn’t like he had expected anything particularly extravagant in Inaba. 

Finishing his examination quickly, he heard the sound of the door latching behind him and the click of the tumbler as you re-locked the door. Your footsteps followed and he turned to look at you as you hung you bag from a hook attached to the back of the door The look in your eyes spoke depths about what you intended to do next and he briefly wondered if you were such an open book to everyone else or if he should pat himself on the back for his eye for detail.

Steadying your resolve with a deep breath, you stepped towards Adachi, wasting little time and closing the distance purposefully. You slid you hands up the front of his jacket, clutching gently at the lapels before leaning up on your toes, angling your face towards his, and hesitating. Testing his reaction, Adachi figured, either too cautious or considerate to just take what you wanted right away. 

You saw no reluctance or discomfort in his eyes. Instead, you saw only the onset of a hungry expression you recognized. Encouraged, you finished closing the space between you, sealing your lips over his own. You had a brief moment to take in the feeling of his lips, cool and a bit chapped, but pleasant against yours. The reaction after from Adachi was almost immediate, the moment he had working towards. The moment you made the first physical move that wasn’t just flirting so he could let loose, take control, and get what he deserved. Like a switch had been flipped, his arms coiled around you, eagerly engaging in the kiss. One arm crept down to wrap around your waist, his palm pressing into your lower back. The other trailed up your neck, fisting itself in your hair.

Quickly, Adachi took charge of the make-out session, the two of you stumbling back until your back hit the wall with a soft thud. The hand around your waist shifted, bracing him against the wall. He tilted your head further back, his lips pushing more insistently against yours, teeth worrying your bottom lip. The nips on your lip were suddenly demanding and you groaned at the sting, letting him slip his tongue into your mouth. It swept over your teeth, exploring for a moment, before tangling with yours and coaxing you into a battle for dominance. Unexpectedly delighted to find that Adachi wasn’t as gentle as you were led to believe, you gladly allowed him to win such a battle.

Instead, you let your attention and hands wander, drifting to the edges of his jacket to try to push it away and off. He pulled back for a moment long enough to shrug out of the jacket and toss it towards the nearby couch. He loosened the knot of his slanted red tie and it joined the suit jacket behind him. As he returned to pinning you against the wall, not satisfied with only the loss of his jacket and tie, you made to undo the buttons of his crinkled dress shirt. Adachi caught your wrists before you could unfasten more than than the first button, holding them against the wall in one hand above your head. **“Ah ah, that’s not fair, is it? It’s your turn to take something off,”** He teased, lips half quirked, a bit of teeth showing at the lopsided corner,

You pouted but didn’t complain when he took the initiative for you and undid the buttons on your shirt. All the while he occupied his teeth and tongue with the growing amount of bared skin. You groaned and gasped at the vigor of his sucking and biting. There was no doubt there would be an array of lurid bruises along your skin the next morning. He freed your wrists to let you shrug out of your shirt, at the same time working a deft hand behind you and undoing the clasp of your bra so it fell to the floor as well. A chill ran through you from a mix of the cold air and the wildness in Adachi’s stormy eyes as they swept over your now bare torso and chest.

Twisting you away from the wall suddenly, he bent you backward, a hand tangling in your hair again to direct your body whichever way he pleased. The hand in your hair pulled you back, making you arch your chest and the column of your neck up towards him. You were certain if he didn’t have such a good hold on you, you would have toppled over backward. As it was, your breath left you in a giggle that turned halfway into a moan as Adachi descended on your skin again ruthlessly. This time, he laved attention over your collarbone and breasts, stopping to give each pebbled nipple particular affection. The act had heat shooting through you and pooling in your center, becoming putty in his grasp. You cried out as he placed a sudden rough bite on one breast. **“A-Adachi!”** You started, your eyes snapping open as you meant to rebuke him for being just a little too rough, but your words caught in your throat.

In your initial study of the lean detective, you hadn’t imagined the man had such a beast within him, waiting impatiently to be released given the barest opportunity. Seeing the expression plastered on his face, watching him lick his lips and smirk at you as he looked up from his assault on your skin rendered you near speechless. Your breath hitched and then settled with a shudder. Instead of telling him off as you first intended, now you just wanted to tell him to fuck you raw, pain be damned.

Adachi knew exactly what he had done, knew he had crossed that little line between torment and enjoyment, testing how much he could get away with. You looked so much like a deer in the headlights as he met your eyes. He could feel the shiver that wracked your body. His impish grin remained stuck on his face as he responded, coyly feigning innocence, yet a twist of something else colored his voice. **“Oh, was that too much?”**. His concern was mock, as he had no plans to be ‘gentle’, whether or not you protested. Though it also wouldn’t do to upset you _too_ much, seeing as how he realized you would be seeing a good deal of each other around the police station.

You drew your bottom lip between your teeth for a moment. **“Ah, no, you just surprised me,”** You mumbled an excuse, face flushing. Adachi just chuckled at your change of heart. He knew damn well what _that_ tone was all about, but he wasn’t going to complain if you were just going to dismiss it and grant him further free reign.

His fisted hand shifted in your hair, pushing you down onto the floor mats, the hand supporting your back moving to the buckle of his belt. Too preoccupied from the look in Adachi’s eyes previously, you didn’t object, watching eagerly as he unbuckled the belt and undid the catch of his slacks. You were pleasantly surprised when he pulled his cock free to see he was nearly at full mast already, a thick pearl of precum oozing from the tip. Had just the kissing and mouthing affected him so strongly? Or was he anticipating this for longer? 

You must have sat there on your knees admiring his cock for longer than you thought because the grip in your hair tightened as if reminding you the both of you weren’t here just for you to stare at his dick. **“Need some help down there or are ya gonna watch it the rest of night?”** Adachi jeered, laughing low.

You rolled your eyes, but broke out of your stupor and leaned forward. You wrapped your hand around the soft shaft, lightly at first, stroking up and down leisurely. You heard a low, pleased hiss of air above you as you increased your grip, looking up to judge Adachi’s reaction. His grey eyes met yours unwaveringly, looking as if he wanted to eat you alive. Unable to hold the intense gaze for long, you returned your eyes to the cock in your hand. After a few more confident pumps of your hand, you leaned closer, a distinctly male musk enveloping you. Lapping at the bead of precum, you wrapped your lips around the head. When your lips slid further, you felt Adachi’s grip clench in your hair again and heard a guttural moan. You dropped your jaw a bit further, stroking your tongue along the underside and taking in as much as you could manage.

Adachi didn’t try to stifle the low groan that escaped him as his cock sank further into the heat of your mouth. Your mouth felt great on him, hot and wet, but the pace you set as you began to hollow your cheeks and bob your head was far too slow and soft for his liking. Strengthening his grasp on your hair, he stilled your head and watched you blink up at him in sudden confusion and concern. **“Just relax, sweetheart,”** He purred down at you darkly. Without giving you much time to process his words, he began thrusting in and out at a brutal pace, shoving his cock in until it touched the back of your throat.

Straight away you were struggling to not choke too much on his cock, but Adachi could feel your throat convulse around him with each hard cant of his hips. A bit startled, but eager, you ignored the hot tears trickling down your cheeks and the drool dripping from the corner of your mouth, Instead, you tried your best to breathe through your nose and continue to hollow your cheeks, looking up at Adachi through your lashes, **“Shit, that feels good,”** He swore. His expression was of feral pleasure, tinged with something dark and sadistic, something dangerous almost. 

**“What a good girl, taking my cock so well,”** He praised, tone low and gravelly. 

He continued to face fuck you thoroughly, the sound of his grunts and naughty words filling the room, along with the smack of skin on skin. It didn’t take long at his rough pace until he began to stiffen and his thrusts stuttered. More dirty praise escaped him along with an animalistic growl. His cum shot in spurts down your throat, the thick hot ropes stinging your throat. You swallowed around his cock as much as you could as his thrust slowly through his orgasm, tasting the bitter remnants of cum that had ended up in your mouth. You coughed as he removed himself, feeling your throat burn from the abuse of his face fucking. You took a few long, desperate breaths to try and ease the ache. 

**“I think you deserve a treat for getting me off so good,”** Adachi hummed above you once you had a minute to compose yourself. If you hadn’t already drained his cock, he might have found it hard to give you even that recovery time. The sight of your tits heaving as you tried to catch your breath, already showing color from his hickeys and bites, was enough to make his dick twitch, as if longing to stand erect again already.

Pulling you to your feet, Adachi led you, not to the bedroom, but the nearby couch. Unbuttoning his shirt, he tossed it into the growing pile of clothes on the arm of the couch. He drew you toward him, pushing you down onto the cushions. Still recovering you were glad to oblige him, lying back against the soft cushions, keeping your eyes on him. Climbing into the couch, he fixed himself between your legs, hands working at the waistband of your pants, unbuttoning and sliding them off. Kneeling down, he shifted one of your legs up onto the back of the couch to allow him easier access. He stroked your clothed sex, smirking at the soaked state of your panties, **“Enjoyed getting used like that, huh?”** Adachi teased.

You had never had it quite so rough before admittedly. Most men you had been with were happy enough to let you take control and set the pace. Adachi’s suddenly brutal use of your mouth had been a surprise, but also a thrill. It sent your heart beating wildly and your adrenaline racing. But it was a hard fact to confess, one that made you feel filthy. Fortunately, Adachi didn’t need an answer, the question posed more like a fact being stated.

He pressed a bit harder against your drenched panties, a stroke across your clothed clit making you cry out. He pulled your last bit of clothing away, tossing them off to the side, and returned to the apex of your thighs, Parting your folds, he trailed his tongue lightly along them, savoring the tangy taste, working slowly to your swollen bundle of nerves. He swirled the slick appendage around it closely, but not quite on the mark, and you made a plaintive sound. The amusement in his stormy eyes was clear as you glanced down. He knew his pace was agonizingly slow and so did you. **“Adachi, please…”** You trailed off, hoping to persuade him to give you the reward he had suggested you deserved.

**“Call me Tohru,”** Was his simpering response, face near flush with your sex, his breath tickling the sensitive flesh.

**“Tohru, please, touch me,”** You continued to beg. It didn’t matter if he touched or ate you out or whatever right now. So long as you got some kind of relief to the bubbling arousal simmering in your veins and making your body tenser as the time went on.

**“Only because you asked so nicely,”** He purred into your skin.

Acknowledging your pleas, he let his tongue flick against your sensitive bud, dancing and swirling over it, much to your relief. **“Oh, Tohru, yes,”** You moaned gently as the familiar sensation started to build.

Not content simply to taste, Adachi slipped a finger into you, then a second, curling them upward and pumping them in and out, brushing against that special spot that only added to your mounting pleasure. Between twirling his tongue over your clit and finger fucking you smoothly, he began to suck at your clit as well, a pleased rumble in his throat. A sound nearly drowned in the steady chorus of mewls and moans escaping your lips. He watched your fingers flex and clench at the cushions, looking for something to anchor yourself to. You threw back your head, arching your back a bit now and then.

That familiar tense coil of heat was winding itself tightly in your core and you tried your hardest to keep yourself from bucking up into Adachi’s talented mouth. **“D-don’t stop, please,”** You pleaded, panting, Your breathing became sharper, more shallow at once as you felt the crest of orgasm start to flow over you. **“Tohru, ah, fuck, fuck, yes. Tohru!”** You nearly screamed as your climax crashed over you. Tears of pleasure pricked at the corners of your eyes, adding to your already tear-stained cheeks. 

The steady pace of Adachi’s fingers and tongue didn’t stop at first, only slowing when he felt your shuddering walls stop contracting around him, reveling in the torrent of feminine moans and gasps and even the whines when the stimulation started to overwhelm you. Listening to you pant heavily, he withdrew his digits and brought them to his lips, sucking them clean and sending another shiver along your spine as you met his dark eyes. All you could see was raw, primal, almost frenzied, pupils blown wide in the dim light.

He shifted away, standing to discard his slacks and underwear, by now recovered and erect once more. He returned to the couch, sitting with his back against it, reaching to yank you into his lap. You gave little resistance, tiredly, but enthusiastically settling into place. His hands moved between your legs again, parting you and brushing the head of his dick along your oversensitive clit. **“Tell me what you want, baby,”** Adachi growled in your ear.

You whined and bucked against him at the sensation and his tone. **“Fuck me, Tohru, I want you inside me,”** You begged.

Ego properly stoked, Adachi aligned his head with your slit. Biting into your neck, another shout ringing out from you, he pulled you down cruelly, snapping his hips up and making you yelp.

The sudden stretching of your inner walls burned in the best way, the lingering pleasure from your orgasm melting the sting rapidly. Adachi allowed you to adjust for a moment, basking in the feeling of your tight cunt. Determined to apparently fuck you into a stupor, he started a rough, fast pace. Your position in his lap gave the semblance of control at first, but in reality the control was all his, dictated by the bruising grip on your hips. You tried to time your own motion with his rough thrusting as best you could, bracing yourself with hands clenched tightly on his shoulders, nails digging into the skin.

Further aroused by the unfettered sounds of sex echoing through the small living room, you struggled to string coherent thoughts together. You gave up trying to have any control over the whimpers and moans and murmured strings of Adachi’s name in pleas and curses. You reached down with one hand to your swollen clit, rubbing feverishly to match the motion of the thick cock you were speared on. Adachi leered at your sudden desperation to cum again, Biting down harshly on your throat again, he brushed his lips against the shell of your ear, his pace never faltering. **“That’s it, cum. I wanna feel you cum all over my cock.”** He growled filthily, punctuating his words with an extra sharp cant of his hips.

His voice had been varying levels of seductive all evening, a cruel edge entering it at times. Yet those words in your ear were the most lust-filled and electrifying, instantly sending the tenseness of another orgasm rising in your abdomen. You came with another myriad of half-gibberish and shouts of his name, your hips working desperately against his unyielding grip. Amidst your bliss you could hear his breathing picking up again, his movements becoming sloppy and slowing until he was moaning in your ear like a wild thing, painting your insides with his cum once more.

Both of you sat quietly on the couch in the stillness that followed, breathing heavily, both slumped in exhaustion. Adachi didn’t mind the weight against him, it wasn’t all that much, and currently he felt too spent to really make a fuss over it. Eventually, you shakily removed yourself from his lap and his softening dick, cautiously testing the strength of your legs. Fortunately, you had recovered enough they weren’t quite jelly. **“Fuck, we’ll have to do this again sometime,”** You mused tiredly. **“I’d say we both had fun.”** You looked at him as if challenging him to refute your words. The noises you had both made would make that a hard claim to deny after all.

Adachi stifled a yawn, nodding his head with a sleepy hum. **“Can’t argue there,”** He admitted. Whatever dark and sadistic mood he had been wound into seemed to have faded away along with his energy. Truthfully, he would be pleased to have a somewhat regular excuse to ease his boredom, so long as there weren’t any strings attached. Bringing your coworker home the evening you had met them didn’t exactly scream of someone who wanted a relationship though, so Adachi wasn’t worried.

**“If you’re tired, you can just stay here,”** You suggested tentatively. You weren’t certain if he was the type to hang around and bask in the afterglow or not. **“Might be more fun to be had,”** You said as coquettishly as you could from the half-open sliding door to your bedroom.

That lopsided smirk returned to Adachi’s face. For now, he was exhausted, but the idea of another round later in the night or the morning was too much to resist. **“Mm, alright,”** He hummed in agreement, following you into the adjoining room. 

Absentmindedly you wondered if the two of you were going to be late for work the next morning.


End file.
